mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Dropped/@comment-1658827-20190909095648
Honestly, I liked the episode. From what I've seen, people are upset with how Rarity acted here. But, honestly? People, this is who Rarity is. She's been like this from the very beginning. She's easily the least likable of the Mane Six. She always has been. You can love her all you want, but she's pretty much an arrogant, self-centered, egocentric girl who comes across as extremely petty, whiny, possessive, and cruel. This is who she has always been. And it's never changed. Stop thinking otherwise. That said, I really didn't think she was all that bad here. She wasn't outright malicious or cruel. She was genuinely sad, miserable, and lonely without Spike. And, she tried to make her life work with her other friends, but she couldn't, since none of them know her the way Spike does. And, Spike was just outright ignoring her at the start. So, what else is Rarity supposed to do but try and take him out for fun stuff, like excavating for gems or going to the Power Ponies con or whatever? Nothing against Gabby, but just because you make a new friend who you have a lot in common with, you can't just start ignoring your old one. So, what Rarity was doing seemed very reasonable, and did not feel malicious. Throughout the whole episode, Rarity just felt like a spurned friend who desperately did not want someone she cared about taken away from her. And then Gabby getting sad instead...come on. I really hate it when an episode shows us an out-of-nowhere friendship, and then expects us to feel bad for them when something happens. If this had happened at the start of the season, or started last season, and had built up to this, then maybe I can buy it. But this came out of nowhere, so really I didn't feel bad for Gabby at all. Again, I love her a lot; she's a cutie. But I didn't feel bad for her. She just felt like she was hogging Spike. Speaking of which, it must be nice to be Spike. Rarity, Smolder, Gabby...he sure does have a lot of potential crushes. Good for him! Bottom line, this episode hit close to home, because it felt easy to relate to. There was no villains here, and you could honestly relate to what Rarity, Gabby, and Spike all felt and thought. Another very good slice-of-life episode for this really great finale season! SEASON 9 RANKINGS: 1. The Last Laugh (Adore) 2. Frenemies (Adore) 3. The Summer Sun Setback (Adore) 4. Between Dark And Dawn (Adore) 5. Sparkle’s Seven (Love) 6. She Talks To Angel (Love) 7. Dragon Dropped (Love) 8. 2, 4, 6, Greaaat (Love) 9. Student Counsel (Love) 10. Common Ground (Love) 11. Going To Seed (Like) 12. The Point Of No Return (Like) 13. Sweet & Smoky (Like) 14. The Beginning Of The End 2 (Like) 15. The Beginning Of The End 1 (Like) 16. She's All Yak (Like) 17. Uprooted (Neutral) 18. The Last Crusade (Dislike) 19. A Trivial Pursuit (Hate)